Spark Of Light
by Sim11r
Summary: Annabell was rise on earth like any other human. As she meets the Collen's. they need to help her find out about her true self. As old enemy's come back, the faith of the earth counts on them.
1. Chapter 1

This is part of a school project so i am not fully done the story, yet.

If you dont like the story that is your problem please dont be mean.

I hope you like it.

Annabel point of view

"eeny, miny ,mo " My finger land on my Tweety Bird pajamas. As lay in bed I hear a scream. I take Lona she is a doll mommy made me when I was very little. Her brown curls go down to her waist with a white ribbon on the left side of her head. A Purple, pink and white colored dress, with a strange swirly symbol on the right were her heart Is. And beautiful white wings, mommy said inside the materiel the wings are made of, there are few feathers from a real angel wings.

I slowly turn the knob of the door reviling the bright light coming from the hall, I blink my eyes a few times, till my eyes get used to the light. As I take a step I hear daddy say "You have the wrong man, I don't have any kids never did never will, thanks to you." What does he mean? I felt tears run down my cheek. I run down the stairs as fast as I could.

"I hate you!" I yelled as more tears fell it was so quiet for a second that you could hear the tears land on the floor.

"It's not what it looks like…" he tries to explain to me but I didn't listen, I was following the trail of red, till it led to a person, Lie down in the puddle of blood.

I decided to ignore it. "When did we get a new carpet? Why is mom taking a nap on the floor? That's not fair, I always get in trouble if I sleep in the kitchen!"


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter two

Yes i know i still need someone to go over the story editing it but I have lots going at school ETC and English isn't my first language, so please don't be to hard on me. :) I decided to make this story as weird as possible, just because.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP….*

"TURN YOUR ALARM CLOCK OFF!" I heard Nicole yell from her room. She is my aunt, well after the death of my parents; she is the one they left me to. Nicole doesn't like staying at the same place for too long so we Travel quite often I was in 7 different schools in the past 10 years and I can now speak 3 different languages. This year I am going to Crystal high YAY. :(

I give Ant 1 month before she gets bored of this little town, she probably won't even last one week. It's just another one of her promises.

Flash Back (s)

When I was 9

"Annabell how would you like a puppy"

"REALLY!"

"Yes I thought a dog would be good for you, to learn some responsibility also great friend."

A week later we got a beagle.

"I think ill name you, ummm… Daisy"

"Well you and Daisy have fun I'll, be back in half an hour I have to go to the grocery store."

"Kay see ya"

Daisy and I played till we dropped and both fell into a deep sleep.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE? I WANT THAT DOG OUT NOW!" she yelled waking us up from sweet dreams.

"What did you do? The sofa, my beautiful white sofa, looks like it just came back from battle. And my curtains my hand made 100 dollars curtains from Romania! WERE IS IT?" she sounded like a lifeless monster, hungry for the blood of whoever committed the crime.

"How in the world did u get paws, on the ceiling on THE CEILING? And what's all this glass on the floor Annabell?" Annabell was the name she would use when she is furious with me. She walks to where the glass was picking up a few pieces, she examines the piece carefully, as her head snaps toward the wall, were her glass statuses and some of her perfumes were standing. I was sure her head is going to blow up any second now. She was just about to say something as Mr. Goose comes up behind her, and taps on her shoulder, hoping for some of the food in the grocery bag.

"ANNABELL!"

"I trained Mr. Goose by myself, see how polite he is and doesn't just takes the food from the bag"

After that day I haven't seen an animal in the house again. Not even a spider they are terrified of her. Well I guess that was my fault but, who leaves a 9 year old by herself at home.

That year we also moved 3 Times even though she promised that we would stay in each place for a year. We didn't stay there for more than a week; I didn't even have enough time an pack we were already on a plain or a train to a different city. I bet it's her evil plan to get back at me, for what happen, one day I sat on the train with my drawing book and some washable markers pretending to be a goody goody little girl, but I was drawing my evil plan. Mohahaha. I'll shell get my revenge! Socks I am going to need some smelly gym socks and rotten eggs and one of her favoured perfumes! My master plan is PERFECT! Except that my drawing book fell in a paddle and the entire plan was wash away.

Year ago

It was spring break last year and we sat at the table eating dinner.

"Good news" she said cheerfully "we are moving to Moonside town"

I choked on my orange juice "WHAT AGAIN! We just moved here at Christmas"

"I promises this time we will stay there till you finish high school."

I rolled my eyes

"Yah right" I said under my breath

End of Flash Back


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you like it, as i sad i am making the story as weird as possible mostly because i have so many ideas pop all at once, if you can understand any of what going to be happening from now on ill bake cookies you can have some . trust me it will get weird my friends wanted to be part of the story... _

_I don't own any of the twilight _

_Enjoy _

* * *

Annabell POV

I walk into my last class of the morning, Math.

"Annabell you may sit at the table in the back by Alice and Jasper" Mr. Green said. I walk to the back of the class to the only table left; it's at the corner right by the open window, and a spider web on the ceiling over top of it, Great.

Tick tack tick tack, I watch as the clock as time didn't pass by. I could feel eyes looking at me but didn't dare to look. I tap my pen on the table, as it slipped from my fingers, I stop breathing as I watch it fly half way across the class lending on Mr. Green head.

"WHO DID THIS?" He said furious as he turned around looking at the class. A boy pointed at me

"Annabell! I would like to see you after class"

Just Great going to kill me, I heard a laugh from in front of me witch reminded me that I still wasn't breathing. I look up and see the girl I believe is Angela.

She turn around "nice job" she said laughing some more "Your first day and the teacher already hates you, Break a leg as they say" she sad and turned back minding her own business.

After class I had a ten minute lecture, on how to act in class, if it would be any longer, I would probably kill myself. Now I have to Wright two page long essays apologizing to the teacher.

I walk into the lunch room, big room with windows top to bottom so you can see everything outside from inside, and everything inside from the outside. All the tables were filed with people so I decided to go outside. As I exist the door 6 people come in 3 boys and 3 girls they all look alike in a way but still different , white skill honey colored eyes and as if they are some kind of gods, it almost look like they sparkle in the sun light but that's not possible. Alice and Japer were with them.

I walk right by them my face facing down, I could feel their eyes gazing at me, and I try to walk faster, my walk turned into a run. But I am not getting anywhere like in my dreams, I can barely move as if something is pulling me back, I try to run toward light but the closer I get the far away the light gets. The only place that can give me happiness, the only place I will be safe. I run out of school, toward the woods.

"Were you going?" a teacher asked, people started rumours that I am crazy, why am I even here, it's her first day and look at her… I run as fast as I can everything look the same, not much differs trees and some more tress, what's the point of life, what's the point of my life, I kept asking myself, maybe I can find a cliff close by kill myself who will care, my parents are dead I bet those demons wanted me dead, I remembered the memory of my parents, it was Saturday morning we eating chocolate chip pancakes mom made, and then all I could see was there expressionless faces, with blood everywhere, his words will hunt me for the rest of my life "You are next my sweet dear Annabell" I was supposed to be dead as well, but something happen, and I am alive, I can't remember what it was but I bet it was a fluke.

I run till I tripped on a branch, as I fell on the ground nothing matter more. I lie down stuck in my thoughts. The sky turned grey I could feel as the rain dropped it got stronger by the minute, I could hear the thunder it turned louder by the second. When I finally decided to stand up I was soaking wet, deep within the woods lost like a pin in a bale of hay.

I walk for an hour with no luck the only thing I found is an apple tree which I decided I shouldn't try eating from just in case. I walking for ten more minutes "wasn't I just here?" I tried walking only strait or left, I even try walking with my eyes closed, but no matter what I try, I always end up at the same place.

"WHATS UP WITH THIS STUPID TREE?" I yelled into the air. Knowing it's useless. But what I got loses? I claimed up the tree reaching for a red shiny apple, it looks the pretty, I toke a bite from the apple.

* * *

_I'll upload the next chapter soon i am trying to spell check it even though I know it's useless ill get my friend to do it soon hopefully._

_P.S. _

_When first came up with the apple tree idea I was thinking of Snow White and Alice in Wonderland, before i edit it i even had a rabbit _

_Please review thank you _


	4. Chapter 4

**_I kinda cut few parts and try edit it to best of my ability _**

**_I don't own twilight_**

**_Please review_**

**_Enjoy _**

* * *

figures appear under the tree, the pixy girl battle a deer so is the male by her with bronze and auburn hair color. Golden honey blond hair and is muscular, but lean. Something seemed Offaly foamier about them, but the though slipped from my mind as the sink there teeth into the animals flash. I lost grip on my apple as it gracefully fell down hitting the golden blond hair guy on the head.

"what the..." he look up seeing me on tree, he look so familiar after a few seconds his eyes turned from pitch black to honey gold. My mouth falls open as I try to say something but no words came out.

"We can explain" Alice said

"We won't hurt you" Edward said

I turn toward the dead animals on the ground

"We hunt animals instead of humans" Japer said, for some risen I felt safer now.

"What's going on?"

"Come with us we promises not to hurt you, we will explain everything" I nodded kind of unsure if doing the right thing. Slowly I got off the tree jumping off the tree 2 feet down. I landed on my feet turning around to face them. "Explain!" crossing my arms.

"How did you get all the way over here? Why are you here?" Edward ask

"You first"

"Not here you will have to come over to our house" Edward replied

"I can't, I can't go anywhere for more than about a kilometre"

"What do you mean?" Jasper ask

"I was walking for hours and ended up at this tree each and every single time" I pointed toward the tree, they all look at it in questioning faces, soon after the start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Don't be silly you must have just kept taking the same turn that's all"

"I am telling the truth" they just nodded I turned around stump my foot acting like a child

"Well another try can't hurt right?" Alice tries her best calming us down.

"Fine" I sad caring less

"Climb on" jasper said as he turned his back waiting for me.

"I can walk you do know that... right?"

"Yes but you aren't fast enough"

"What in the world do you mean?" I ask as I claimed on, then I understood remembering back a few minutes ago their strength their quickness. And then they started running I closed my eyes holding on to Jasper, the wind felt nice so I open my eyes seeing the trees flying by I thought I am going to die. Moments later a living room appeared, as my feet touch the ground everything started spinning and my knees gave on me. I sat there for a moment then stood back up still dizzy. Then I turn to Edward.

"Safe enough? Mind to explain now! I am annoyed tired and hungry... "Realising how it sounded "I didn't mean it to sound so mean but really I am not in the mood."

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet" Rosalie said disappointed.

"NO care to explain"

"Sure" said a women as she gave me a cheese sandwich, she seem really nice and not just because she gave me food... I think, one way or another I couldn't resist but give a friendly smile.

"But you have to promise you won't tell anyone"

"Sure who will believe me anyways?"

"That's Esem and I am Carlisle" said golden hair men "Well as you know we drink blood we are fast, strong, cold, lifeless, care to take a guess?"

"Demon?"

"Close but no" said Edward

"Vampires" Said Carlisle, they all look at me as to how I will react. I thought of it for a second, toke a sit on the couch and finish my sandwich.

"So what else can you do?"

"You aren't scared?" ask Alice

"Should I be? "

"Well every normal person would find their senses and by now be running out the door, never coming back or coming back with angry meth and torches" Rose said

"You aren't going to drink my blood, I was in worse situation, Demons are quit a hand full , and as far as I am concerned I got to eat cheese sandwich my life is now complete, so go ahead if you like I bet I smell pretty good right now" There faces were priceless Carlisle was the first to break the silence

"What did you mean by demans?"

"It's a long story it matters no more" I did my best to smile but I could see Jasper wasn't fooled "It's getting late I better get going" I start walking toward the door, as I turned

"Thanks for getting me out of that forest I keep going in circles which made no sense. I even tried to walk with closed eyes." I walk out the door Edward and Bella came too they gave me a ride home.

The next few days were just like any other day, the Cullen's and I became close friends. Edward can only read glimpses of my thoughts and same goes for Alice her visions are un clear, but lately something was bothering her, she keep seeing a puddle first it was black and white then the puddle change into red, as the visions keep going, the sky turned pitch black, The light of the sun was swallow by the darkness, as the light from the sun stop shining so did the stars and soon the moon followed. Each vision got darker and harder to figure out.

"Something is coming" She said it's about midnight and I am staying over at the Cullen's while Aunt is out of town on business trip. In a flash we were all by Alice side except for Edward as he could see what it is.

"Who is it?" Japer ask

"It's getting closer"

"Who?"

"It's not a who, it's an it, a lifeless form that is hungry for souls"

"When is it coming?" Rosalie ask

"I don't know but it is getting closer by the minute we speak"

"Did you hear that?" I ask

"Hear what?" Esme ask

I walk slowly to the window, putting my hands on the glass with my face between. I look closely trying to look outside, but it was too dark, it's as if the outdoors were switch with a black hall. "I can't see a thing"

"Get away from there!" Alice yelled at the same moment as the huge window splattered into pieces. I yelled at the top of my lungs covering my face with my arms. Emmet picks me up and moved me out the way just in the nick of time as a vase flow toward me. After that everything went silent, the wind didn't blow the grasshoppers didn't chirp the forest went silent. None know what to say we just stood there like stones looking outside.

"It's over" I said

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asks un sure waiting for a fight.

"Look outside, you can see it again"

"What are you talking about? It was there the hall time" Rosalie said

I didn't answer I just keep looking into the darkness as the forest came back to vision.

"How are you feeling dear, are you hurt?" Esme ask making sure I didn't get hurt from the glass

"Maybe you should go to sleep" Carlisle said, I nodded grabbed my sleeping bag, and walk upstairs into a spare room. I spread my sleeping bag on the floor, when I lie down I look at the window, and fell asleep looking out the window at full moon.

UN known POV

"Spears of ice in the darkness fly

Cold winds howl in the night you die

All hope shell fade

And the light with it

As darkness rise upon the earth face once again"


End file.
